The invention relates to a brake valve for brake boosters as defined herein. Brake boosters are incorporated between the brake pedal and the brake system in motor vehicles, to increase the braking action. These brake boosters are intended to amplify the force fed by the pedal. Known brake boosters include a brake valve that is actuated via the brake pedal and thereby causes a pressurized medium to act upon a booster piston, which in turn generates a brake force. A slide used in such brake valves is typically supported at at least two points. Because of manufacturing tolerances, the slide is not centrally located with respect to the valve seat embodied as its counterpart, and as a result must be pressed into the valve seat by a sufficiently great spring force.